Welcome to beacon
by Fanfic Bros
Summary: Ruby made it to beacon will she survive her high school or will she fail
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:I used my schedule from school and also I thought of this during therapy so ya enjoy can't wait for volume 2**

* * *

><p>I guess this is it time to go to beacon i thought I should go wake up Yang<p>

"Yang Yang wake up time to get dressed" I told her

"Uggggh Ruby five more minutes"

"No yang we need to go now or else we'll be late" I said

"Uggggh fine I'll get up" she said

"Ruby once we get there tell me if anyone is bullying you ok" said Yang while getting dressed

"Don't worry Yang I will"

"Let's go" she said

We walk to the car and get in and drive to beacon I'm scared it's my first time going to high school hopefully I can make new friends but I know from signal with all friends comes enemies so I should be careful

"Ok we're here" Yang said wow was I thinking for that long or is the school that close

"Ok well you be good and behave school starts at 12:00"

"Ok Yang" I said and walk away then I hear someone say

"Look guys a girl let's get her" and walk up to me

"Look guys I don't want to cause trouble"

"Hahaha" they laugh then start beating me up

"Hey! Let her go"

"Look who it is another new kid you guys keep beating her and I'll get him"

"Hey dude did you notice that there's no sign that say I can't beat you to a bloody Pulp"

He lunges to him and the guy hits him hard when the guy got up and he had a bloody nose

"Now unless you guys want to end up like that I suggest getting out of here" they then run

"Thanks now why did you help me" I asked

"Cause I hate them and I don't like seeing people getting hurt"

"What's you name?"

"MacKenzee you"

"Ruby"

"Well Ruby I got to go I guess I'll see you in class if we have class together"

"Ruby!ruby are you ok"

"Yes Yang I'm ok if MacKenzee didn't come by I would've been hurt worse"

"Well I'm glad your ok MacKenzee thank you I'm Yang Ruby's sister"

"No problem Yang anytime I got to go see you later" Yang saw me daydreaming

"You love him don't you Ruby"

"No!"

"Yes you do Ruby I know you close your eyes when you love someone"

"Maybe please help me get him"

"Don't worry I'll help you" Ding! The bell rings

"Well i got your schedule love you"

"Love you" I say as I hug her

I look at my schedule I have math then history I walk down the halls and run into someone

"Oh I am so sorry"

"It's ok"

"Hey do you know where mr Ramsey's room at?"

"Yes follow me"


	2. oh love

We walk down the hall and I ask  
>"what's your name?"<br>"Weiss" she said  
>"I'm Ruby"<br>"nice to meet you Ruby well here it is"  
>"Thanks" (I'm not doing all the classes)<br>"Yang I'm home" I said  
>"Ok how was your first day other than being bullied"<br>"It was fine" I said I sit on the couch and watch tv on it I saw Mackenzee what's he doing on here  
>"Ok I'm going to sing a song called oh love with my band bullet wing he had a black dean bass with a skull design on it<br>Oh Love, oh love  
>Won't you rain on me tonight?<br>Oh life, oh life  
>Please don't pass me by<br>Don't stop, don't stop  
>Don't stop when the red lights flash<br>Oh ride, free ride  
>Won't you take me close to you<p>

[Chorus]  
>Far away, far away<br>Waste away tonight  
>I'm wearing my heart on a noose<p>

Far away, far away  
>Waste away tonight<br>Tonight my heart's on the loose

Oh lights and action  
>I just can't be satisfied<br>Oh losers and choosers  
>Won't you please hold on my life<br>Oh hours and hours  
>Like the dog years of the day<br>Old story, same old story  
>Won't you see the light of day<p>

[Chorus]  
>Far away, far away<br>Waste away tonight  
>I'm wearing my heart on a noose<p>

Far away, far away  
>Waste away tonight<br>Tonight my heart's on the loose

Talk myself out of feeling  
>Talk my way out of control<br>Talk myself out of falling in love  
>Falling in love with you<p>

[Instrumental]

Oh love, oh Love  
>Won't you rain on me tonight<br>Oh ride, free ride  
>Won't you take me close to you<p>

[Chorus]  
>Far away, far away<br>Waste away tonight  
>I'm wearing my heart on a noose<p>

Far away, far away  
>Waste away tonight<br>Tonight my heart's on the loose

[Chorus]  
>Far away, far away<br>Waste away tonight  
>I'm wearing my heart on a noose<p>

Far away, far away  
>Waste away tonight<br>Tonight my heart's on the loose

Tonight my heart's on the loose...  
>Tonight my heart's on the loose...<br>"So he's a singer and a bassist" said Yang  
>"I didn't know that" I said<br>"Well you only knew him for one day"  
>That's all I could think but I'm going to test this out watch?v=NNswhVXrpQs<p> 


End file.
